Hiding in the Shadows
by Reianneliese
Summary: They were not the most affectionate couple, but no one could deny that they were amongst the most loving.
1. Hiding in the Shadows

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I am in no way claiming this content nor the characters for my own. Sensei lets me play with them as long as I clean them before handing them back to him.

* * *

It wasn't that they didn't dare to tell the world about their relationship, but the both of them were conservative people. Sanada because he had been raised in an extremely traditional family, and Yukimura because that was just a part of his personality.

If others that didn't know them well had seen them at that point of time, huddled together in Sanada's bed with two blankets covering them, sharing one mug of hot chocolate, they might have said that they were hiding their relationship from the world, not daring to show nor tell anyone that they were together, instead choosing to barricade themselves behind walls, never showing affection in public.

For those that _did _know them, and know them well, they would know that it wasn't that they were trying to hide themselves – it was that this was the way that they showed each other affection.

The way Sanada would look down and make sure that Yukimura was comfortable enough. The way he would squeeze his hand once in a while to let Yukimura know that he was content and happy to lay there for a long, long time. The way he would lean down to press a chaste kiss on the crown of the captain's hair.

It was the way Yukimura would smile and nudge Sanada, telling him that, _yes, Genichirou, I'm comfortable, you don't need to keep checking_. The way that Yukimura would squeeze back and lean against Sanada's shoulder, giving him the exact same message. It was the way Yukimura would laugh, the empty mug falling to the carpeted floor as he returned the kiss.

Sanada Genichirou and Yukimura Seiichi were not the most obvious couple out there, but no one could deny that they were amongst the most loving.

_Omake:_

"See, Yeahgyuu? I _told _you Sanada was a softie when it concerns captain."

"Niou-kun. Regardless of whether or not you are right, could we _please_ get off of this tree. It is one in the morning, and I do not wish to spend my time spying on Sanada-kun and Yukimura-kun."

"Tch. You're boring, Yeahgyuu."

For those of you who celebrate it, Happy Lunar New Year! Akiyama Misaki, this is my gift to you, so _stop correcting me when I say Massu, dammit! _

Review, please?


	2. Coming into the Sun

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I am in no way claiming this content nor the characters for my own. Sensei lets me play with them as long as I clean them before handing them back to him.

* * *

Sanada had once thought that his relationship with Yukimura was very similar to the one Tezuka had with Fuji. He couldn't have been more wrong.

While both he and Tezuka were stoic, and didn't like to reveal more expression than absolutely necessary, he could never deny his boyfriend anything. Whenever Yukimura wanted something, all he had to do was pout a little, whine if need be, and Sanada would cave in.

In their relationship, Yukimura always won.

On the other hand, whenever Fuji wanted something, he could hardly get it from his boyfriend. He could whine and pout all he wanted, but no matter how adorably cute he looked, Tezuka would stare him down until Fuji sighed, and gave up – until the next hour, of course – or they would come to a compromise.

Sanada never compromised with Yukimura. He just gave in to whatever whims his lover had.

Which was why he was currently in this situation.

Yukimura wanted to tell the regulars that they were dating. Apparently, it was to 'claim his territory', so that no one else would try to lay their hands on him. Whoever in the regulars would ever try that, Sanada had no idea. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone but Yukimura, anyway.

"So," Yukimura beamed, clutching onto Sanada's arm like a blue haired koala. "We're dating! Anyone who _dares _to touch him, _dies_!"

Sanada wondered how Yukimura could threaten the regulars with death while smiling as though all was right in the world. He tried to jerk his arm out of Yukimura's grasp – it was beginning to feel numb – but Yukimura held on, grinning widely all the time.

"Honestly, buchou," Niou drawled slouching to the side. "Did you really think that none of us knew you were dating fukubuchou?"

Yukimura laughed, head thrown back slightly, and Sanada wanted to kiss his boyfriend right there and then, but restrained himself. It would not be proper to do such a thing, especially when the non-regulars were under the impression that they were discussing the new team line-up for the next tournament. "What do you think, Niou?"

Niou grinned, "I think you want my photos of when I was up on that tree with Yeahgyuu over here."

Sanada turned swiftly to look at the trickster. "What photos?"

Smirking, Niou handed a cheering Yukimura a package, then went back to stealing Marui's gum from his back pocket, taking one and handing it to Yagyuu, who refused. He ended up eating both of them, with Marui screaming at him to stop stealing his gum.

He watched as Yukimura giggled to himself over the photos, and pulled down the brim of his cap over his eyes, resisting the urge to groan and slam his head into a wall. Or pass out. Or pass out _after _slamming his head into a wall.

He really needed to learn how to say 'no' to his boyfriend.

Well, this. I don't know what this is. Good day.


End file.
